


You're not alone.

by nayafanatic



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gay, Refernece of the rest of their group, Thunder - Freeform, fears, i dont know what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayafanatic/pseuds/nayafanatic
Summary: Yumiko wakes up in the middle of the night during a horrendous thunder storm, she finds the other half of her small bed empty. Where the hell is Magna?





	You're not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from a commentor, I twisted a bit to make it work for my writing, I hope you enjoy!

Yumiko stirred in her sleep, turning over in the twins sized bed reaching to pull her girlfriend closer. She cracked her eyes open a bit when she felt that the spot that Magna was lying in was empty. She sat up quietly and rubbed the sleep from eyes. “Magna” Yumiko whisper, not wanting to wake up anyone else in the cabin. Room at the hilltop was short so Yumiko, Magna, Connie, Kelly and Luke all had to share a cabin for the time being. This wasn’t much of a problem because no one in the group wanted to be too far from the others anyhow. 

Of course, hilltop was home, but they were still new here. They were still learning the ropes, learning the people, learning who they could trust. So until they had everything figured out, they didn’t mind sharing living quarters, it was preferred for the time being.

Yumiko quietly threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

_CRACK. ___

__The raven-haired women hadn’t noticed that it started to storm during the night, though she quiet liked storms. The smell of the rain, the sound of the waterdrops against the window pain, the whooshing of the wind. It was all so fascinating to her, although what she didn’t know is that counterpart was the exact opposite._ _

__Walking quietly threw the cabin, Yumiko searched in signs for her girlfriend. She walked down the hall quietly and noticed that the bathroom door was shut though she could see candle light flickering and seeping out from the cracks of the door._ _

__“Magna.” She quietly tapped on the door._ _

__“I-I’m taking a shit, be out soon.” Magna said from the other side of the door. She could feel her breathing began to hitch as another crack of thunder roared through the sky, she let out a small yelp and gripped onto the sink that she was standing in front of._ _

__“Its sounds like you are doing a little more than making a bowel movement. Can I come in?” She whispered as she grabbed the door knob, twisting it._ _

__“No!” Magna said a bit too loudly. “Fuck.” She mumbled under her breath. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath, trying to control her shaking. “I- I mean, uh-“ trying to think of the right thing to say, Magna really didn’t want anyone to know of her childish fear but damn, she could use someone right now, _especially _the one that mattered the most.___ _

____“Mag, please.” Yumiko whispered from the other side of the door._ _ _ _

____Magna looked up at the ceiling as another roar of thunder blasted through the hair, she clenched the sink and sank her teeth into her lip. Feeling defeated she unlocked the door._ _ _ _

____Yumiko, standing in her pajama pants and a light t shirt, turned the door knob and pushed the door opened. “What are you-“ Yumiko paused mid-sentence when she saw her blonde girlfriend turned away from her clenching the sink. She could see that she was breathing heavily and shaking slightly._ _ _ _

____“Magna?” Yumiko placed her hand on her girlfriends back gently. She stepped closer so that she was standing right next to the blonde. She looked over at her to see that her eyes were glassy with tears. “Magna what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _

____Another clap of thunder roared through the air. Magna jumped slightly, and Yumiko could feel her girlfriends’ muscles in her back tense underneath her hand. She slightly raised one of her eyebrows before she realized what was happening._ _ _ _

____Yumiko let out a soft breath and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Magna turned in her arms and put her face in the crook of the raven hair girl’s neck. She didn’t want to run away anymore, she didn’t want to push anyone away. If she was gonna keep what she had with Yumiko going she needed to let her in, not push her out._ _ _ _

____“Miko, I’m-its this fucking storm“_ _ _ _

____“I know mag, and its okay.” Yumiko spoke as she ran her hand down her girlfriends back._ _ _ _

____“It’s not okay, its fucking stupid.” She huffed quietly as she gently closed her eyes._ _ _ _

____“Its not stupid, we all have things were afraid of.” Yumiko whispered, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head._ _ _ _

____“What about you?” Magna said lifting her head a bit, looking up at her girlfriend._ _ _ _

____Yumiko smiled gently “I am insanely afraid of bridges, Before the world went bloody, I couldn’t cross a bridge with my eyes open”_ _ _ _

____“So what the fuck did you do when you had to drive over them?” Magna quirked a smile and pinched her eye brows._ _ _ _

____Yumiko chuckled softly and shrugged. “I would try to find an alternate route, or if I didn’t have an option I would blast the radio in my car and try and push the thought away. Pretend I’m not on a bridge I guess”_ _ _ _

____“Your such a dork.” Magna spoke as she pulled Yumiko closer and bit her lip softly. “I really like it.” It was seldom that they got to have moments like those, where they got to be alone and vulnerable with no interruptions. The two, holding each other. They both treasured every second of it._ _ _ _

____“Mag, you know you can talk to me, I don’t mind waking up in the middle of the night to hold you, to comfort you. It’s hard to do stuff like this alone you know. You’re not alone anymore and you never will be again.” Yumiko slid her hand down Magna’s arm to link her hand with her girlfriends._ _ _ _

____“I know, you know I’m working on all the couple shit.” Magna let out a soft exhale. It felt good to finally have someone in her corner. Of course, her group always had her back but now she had someone who she could talk to, about anything. She knows she could talk to Yumiko when she was afraid, worried, upset, angry, or just simply happy. She just had to stop being such a badass and work up the courage to do so. This was all so new to her, all so different, and she think she liked it._ _ _ _

____“And I’ll work with you the whole way.” Yumiko nodded and yawns softly. “Come back to bed with me.”_ _ _ _

____Magna was hesitant, she could hear the swooshing wind and the pounding of the rain against their cabin. She looked into Yumiko’s eyes and she could feel her fear subside. “Yeah, okay.”_ _ _ _

____Yumiko leaned in and pecked Magna’s lips gently producing a smile from the blonde._ _ _ _

____They walked back to bed hand in hand, tip toeing quietly, being sure not to wake anyone else up. Yumiko climbed into bed first guiding Magna by her hand to lay down. Magna laid beside Yumiko and nuzzled her head in the crook of her shoulder and threw her arm over their abdomen._ _ _ _

____“Oh, look how the tables have turned, little spoon.” Yumiko whispered with a satisfied smile on her face, pulling the covers over them and tangling their legs together. She placed her hand on top of Magna’s, reassuring her that she was here, and here to stay._ _ _ _

____“Haha very fun” Magna sarcastically retorted, fluttering her eyes shut as the rain gently pattered on the near by window. The storm had died down while they were in the bathroom._ _ _ _

____They held each other close through out the night. The greatest fear of the two of them was losing each other. Neither of them wanted that and would do everything in their power to make sure that it didn’t happen._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos, that type of praise really keeps me going and gives me the courage to write dummies ( ::::::
> 
> follow me on tumblr @yumagnacarta 
> 
> \- Nayafanatic


End file.
